1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power management systems, and more particularly, to a configurable power management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous power management systems for use with integrated circuit (IC) chips have been limited in their ability to be configured. Thus, there is a need for a power management system which is configurable.